


Our Dog is an Idiot

by SkilledSlackerWriting



Category: Free!
Genre: Adorable, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M, PURE CUTE, Puppies, Series, dumb
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-22
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-04-10 16:58:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4399967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkilledSlackerWriting/pseuds/SkilledSlackerWriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when the two biggest swimmers have a puppy, who was born  with a lower intellegence. This is their stoires of their adventures with their puppy Charlie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet Charlie

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys I wanted to have a story or a series that is light hearted and a slower pace than my other ones, no drama no death nothing. Just some pure cuteness. R&R a I don't own any characters except for the puppy. Enjoy!

Makoto was ecstatic, energy was humming in his body. They had been talking for months for this and he was finally getting the dog. After months and months of asking Sousuke for a puppy, or a dog. Whining towards the end, and even threatened to withhold sex from him. Yes, he really wanted a puppy. The problem being was Sousuke didn’t want one, saying it was too much work with the medical bills from his shoulder he didn’t want to add to the expense. But in the end he caved.  
The car moved up the gravel road as the black haired man sighed for the third time in the last hour. There was a puppy he caught wind of that needed a good home, for reasons left to be found out. He was the runt of the litter and left out before being taking into the shelter. Sousuke chuckled, his boyfriend was in for a surprise. A big surprise. Looking over he chuckled warmer as it resounded through his chest, like a thousand kittens purring.  
That earned a look from his love and he couldn’t help but smile warmer. He was so excited to finally be getting what he wanted. Knowing that he deserved this puppy, after everything he did for him. Being there for all the surgery, the therapy and at the hospital obscene hours out of the day and night for him. Keeping him in a better mind place, instead of the black hole that threatened to take him in high school. His love for the green-eyed male was what pulled him, though, his decision to become a firefighter was one he supported. He enjoyed his police career though it kept him out late and worked terrible hours with cases he could not even begin to tell him about.  
They both were on call, the entire week, month, or year. It was what they signed up for and trained for. Though they only met face to face on rare occasions sometimes Makoto would make sure he had a lunch or a supper for him to eat and in return he would make sure the coffee was ready and his fluffy pink bunny slippers were at the bedside for him to wake up to in the morning. It was the small things that they thrived for and on. They did not say I love you often, nor did they feel the need to kiss and hang off each other all the time. Secure in their love and their relationship all they had to do was share a look. Knowing that there was undying love in each others eyes.  
Conversations at bars, parties, and other events could be had with body language and eye movements. If Makoto was ready to leave his eyes would wander left and his shoulders would sag slightly. He would start to seem to daze in and out of the conversation. Sousuke would get tense and start to scowl more. They each would go over and save the day. Grateful glances were shared and a passionate love making the session the moment they get home.  
Pulling up to the shelter it was an out of the way, mom and pop place. Chainlink fence was broken and busted in a few places, scarcely stubborn grass popped up between the gravel in the parking lot. A tall white fence protected the dogs that they heard, from the sweltering late July sun. His pressed black slacks attracted the dirt like desperate women at a bar. It just clung to him, the moment he stepped out. His love was already pushing past the iron gate and was bobbing along the lines of dogs. Cooing and awing at them all. Moving up the cement pathway he gently guided him by the waist to the check in center. It was more of a small trailer at the moment, but the older women sitting behind the desk perked up the moment she laid eyes on him.

“Your puppy will be with you shortly.” 

Her voice had the signature smoker's rasp, where it sounded like she had coals in her throat and she could just breath the fire. Looking over to Makoto he saw the childlike gleam in his eye as he looked back at him, excitement running in his eyes making them sparkle. There were a yip and a flounder of paws before a thud into the door making it shake a bit. 

“That would be him.”

As soon as she said that the door opened and out came this Labradoodle. All flailing feet and flapping ears. Golden fur glistened with just the hint of a curl, warm brown eyes that just struck you with unbridled happiness and love. Even Sousuke felt his heart melt and give a little, Makoto was on the floor greeting him as he crashed into his chest, but the kissing started. A little tongue started at Makoto's chin and then spread to his cheek. Before they knew it, the small bundle of energy and love had coated his entire face in a free dog slobber special.  
They all laughed and he knew that his love was sold, if they didn’t already have the puppy they would have bought him then and there. Yes, he was a Labradoodle, yes he never thought in a million years that he would ever own one. But one look at the dumb idiot he knew that he was going to have to get him because Makoto saw his photo on his phone and grilled him on what and where he got it. He said it was a photo of a missing dog he was looking for, lying to save his ass. The women shuffled over and smiled down at the sight. 

“He is low shed, hypoallergenic. So no allergy problems. Warm spirited, loving and passionate. But unlike his other brother and sisters he….was born special.”

“How so?” Makoto asks. 

“He was born...with a severe lower intelligence.” 

“Oh, is that all?”

“Yes, that is all.” 

Makoto stood up and looked at him before kissing him on his forehead and getting a few more kisses back. He was in love and Sousuke walked over and embraced them both. There was a photo snapped so they could post it on their found a home wall. Sousuke sighed and looked at him. 

“What are we going to call our idiot?” 

“Charlie.”


	2. Puddles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So it rains and Charlie figures out the joy of getting messy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slow update but here it is. More on the way and more cuteness as well. Don't own characters besides Charlie! R&R!

It was a challenge getting all four flailing paws to start moving in the direction of the car. Charlie was very interested in everything. From the green fake potted plants to the very angry cat lounging on the deck. Because the puppy interrupted his nap time, Charlie whimpered as if the cat had taken his favorite chew toy but quickly forgot all about that as soon as he realized Makoto's shoes were untied. Yipping and sharp puppy teeth picked and torn with vigor at the shoelaces before the leash was clipped to his collar. It was time for them to go home.  
It started off as light pitter patter on the windshield before one by one the rain started to pick up to a torrent of misery. Turning on his windshield wipers, the steady thump and swqeesh they made let him see where he was going. But also drove the already terrified puppy to howl even more. The car ride had started off innocently enough, with Charlie all over the place trying to figure out what was going on. Then curling up absolutely terrified in Makoto's lap whimpering as the car started to move.   
After dealing with him climbing all over his lap and licking face as he was driving they had finally managed to calm him down long enough for him to sit in the back seat. Shaking his head he was not prepared for the streak of gold to bolt by him nor the flailing paws and jaws of a puppy who deemed the windshield wipers were a menace to society and needed to be barked at. A high pitched yip bounced around the enclosed car and only adding to a growing headache that the said policeman was getting.

“Makoto take care of your child, please.”

“He is just nervous about the whole new world.”

“I am trying to drive and he his trying to eat the windshield.” 

The hyperactive puppy was cornered back into the loving arms of his mother and he calmed down after a short while of stroking and hushed words. Willing him to cool off and go to sleep, it would be easier to transport the puppy if he were asleep and not barking at all the cars when they passed. There was one incident when they were passing a semi truck and once the driver let on his air horn the puppy went quiet and his eyes managed to go wide. Warm brown eyes were as big as dinner plates as the tail stopped wagging and he seemed to be in a daze as his small mind was trying to process what had just happened.

“I think we broke him.”

“Sousuke, don’t say that.”

“Then he is fucking stoned.” 

“Charlie, come here boy.”

Upon hearing something other than the truck sound Charlie jumped back to his usual idiotic self when he flailed his tiny paws and unhooking Sousuke's seat belt while clambering to Marco's lap. Cursing quietly Sousuke fought with the steering wheel, road, and now his seat belt. Clicking it into place he made sure to get home as fast as possible. Yes, they were finally home just when the rain had started to let up, but there were tempting puddles everywhere. Getting out his shoes made small ripples in the puddles that littered their parking spot. Having a ground floor apartment and that meant that they had a small back yard and slightly bigger dogs could live with them.  
As soon as the door was creaked open one foot was out and then outshot a puppy, landing face first in the biggest muddy puddle imaginable. There was an excited yip then the wet splash and the after oozing of the muddy water settling back down to the sodden grass. Splashing of tiny feet echoed around as the parking lots puddles were up on deck for the attack of torpedo Charlie. Wiggling around in pure unhindered joy the puppy found pride in the vast amount of mess he was making. Covered head to toe in wet runny mud, hiding his golden fur and trying to blend into the surrounding area so the masters that were watching would not stick him in the dreaded bath.   
Sousuke looked at the puppy and frowned as he saw the mess he was but looking over a the happy look Makoto held on his face he could not bring himself to scold the puppy. Shaking his head he muttered that he would get the bath started so when he could convince his child to come inside the bath would be ready before he made a mess of their already clean apartment. Sousuke was no stickler on how clean the apartment had to be, but he did like the floor to be clean, and there at least had to be a pathway at all times if things got that bad.   
Walking into the tiled entryway and wiping his shoes on the welcome mat he placed them to the side on the shoe rack before walking into the plush carpeted flooring. It was a pretty open space with an open floor plan. Made just two years ago with everything up to date, he was satisfied with where they were at. Old worn furniture was still intact, most of it was from when both of them were still living on their own and were broke half the time. Yes they could replace them but they were broken in, in all the right spots and it was comfortable to sit and lay on.   
Makoto took the time to let Charlie get his energy out of his system before bringing him into the house and trying to destroy something. Once he noticed the puppy was starting to wear down and he lost what little grace he had. Makoto knew it was the perfect time to strike before he managed to get a third wind of the day. Laughing at the wagging and kissing bundle of joy he held in his arms he kissed the nose and carried him inside. 

“You just have so much love to give, you don’t know how to show it don’t ya. Yes, you do. My little loveable lump of energy. You are so perfect, a wiggly filthy mess. I just hope you don’t mind that it is bath time for you. Daddy doesn't want a dirty puppy running everywhere. I don’t either. We just had our carpets cleaned.” 

The puppy managed to still as if he understood the severity of the situation that he was going into as they walked closer to the bathroom and the sound of running water reached his ears the great escape plan was commenced. There was no way he was going to take a BATH.


	3. Bath Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath Time and the fun times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy cow. Thought I would update this sooner but I was not prepared for the sheer amount of work that was thrown my way. I now have a handle on it and can update this now! Thank you all for waiting. P.S. If anyone wants to be a Beta reader please let me know! R&R. Don't own characters but I own the puppy dog! Oh FYI There is some cursing so be warned and this one is a bit above G rated. For a bit of fun at the end!

Life with a puppy was going to change a single couple's life, but neither of them knew how much. Shoes would be chewed and an arm chair was lost, but the story on how they lost their door jam to their bathroom and the destroyed toilet paper roll would be a conversation to be remembered and told over dinner with friends. After the confrontation with the puddles that Charlie had to show his dominance over it was time to give the puppy his first bath. The word itself meant little to one who had no concept of what was going on. Charlie was happily sitting in the middle of the room, tongue lolling about as happy as he could please.   
Makoto sighed as his own fur child was already giving them the idea of what was to come, at least, another year of this. His soul mate had a look of utter defeat as he knew they would not be able to take back the decision. Deciding that Makoto would clean the floor and the carpet Sousuke would take over the task of washing the puppy. Now it should not be a big deal to wash a puppy that weighed less than a breadbox. As soon as the water was started making the torrential strike against the bottom of the well loved extended tub. Charlie froze in mid-wag before a yelp left his jowls and he moved to hide under the coffee table. Hitting his head repeatedly upon the solid white wood as Sousuke moved to pick him up. Earning a nip to his wrist and a small growl emitting from his chest.   
Puppy dew claws managed to grip and hold onto the pristine woodwork of the bathroom doorway. Latching on to the lip on the outside and not budging. It was funny finding the sight of his stubborn boyfriend meeting such a stubborn dog. Laughing he continued on his way to get the cleaning supplies over to the living room where most of the damage was being contained. Setting down the vacuum listing to the small argument.

“He is just like you and your doctor's appointment.”

“He is not like me, I just don’t like to go to be poked and prodded.”

“And he doesn’t like the bath. See, you fell in love with him for a reason.”

There was a whine as the paws were removed one paw at a time from the doorway and into the bathroom with a wiggling and whining puppy. There was a small quiet curse as there was a splash as the sound of claws against the tub resounded and Makoto was surprised to see when he came in and he laid his eyes upon the sight of the puppy straddling the tub acting like the water was lava. A wet Sousuke with his elbows completely submerged in the tub. The puppy had wide eyes as his tail wagged when he saw his ‘mother’ as if he was going to save him. Wet and mud dropping down into the clear water as he was coaxed into the water.   
High pitched whining and a yowl as if they were killing the poor thing started as soon as the puppy shampoo with oatmeal was being rubbed into his fur. Dark bubbles started to overtake the clear water below as the grim was leaving the fur behind. Somehow during the process of taking care of rinsing him off, Charlie got a towel between his teeth and he started to try to pull it off the hook. It was the small sound of a tare and the growl that drew the ‘father's’’ gaze as he took the towel and decided that the puppy could have it while he finished washing him. 

“Fine you can have it. Didn’t like the color anyway.”   
Listening to the soft sound of fabric tearing while making sure it kept Charlie occupied long enough to start the conditioner. Water had long since turned a more earthy brown shade as the male hunched over braced himself when the puppy was stuck with the sudden need to shake. More cursing could be heard from behind the closed door while Makoto raised an eyebrow as he worked on the stubborn mud trying to protect their carpet. Resisting the urge to ask if everything was okay Makoto went back to cleaning up their living room shaking his head with a happy goofy smile upon his face.   
Sousuke lifted the cup holding the clean water as he started to let it drip and slosh against the sodden back of the cleaner fur. The fur parted letting the water wash the skin underneath as the wet and ripped wash cloth because a new found love for the puppy. In later times, he would not be able to bathe without the same washcloth in or near the bathtub as long as it was within reach. Standing back up and working on his stiffening shoulder some more the raven haired male looked for some spare towels that they normally kept under the sink. Though to his dismay, he came up empty and thus had to leave a puppy in the bathroom alone in the search for the clean towels in the laundry bay in the hallway outside.   
It had to be a quick run, opening the door the male counted the seconds it would get back to the room. Opening the dryer he grinned in luck as he took out two towels, one was to lay on the floor and the other was to smell like wet dog. Upon reaching the door to the washroom, there was a sound that was quite unfamiliar. Bracing himself as he opened the door to see what appeared to be white fabric strewn about the bathroom. Upon realizing what had happened two towels dropped to the ground next to the stunned man. In a matter of seconds Charlie had exited the tub, how they would never figure out; and reached the point in his curiosity to sniff and grab hold of an entire roll of toilet paper and proceed to decorate the floor with white wet puppy confetti. 

“How in the hell. It was a minute max.”

Sitting there wagging his tail with the evidence plastered to his face Charlie walked over to him and lifted the towel from the ground and before the male could bend down to dry him with they had a wet energized puppy racing through the house trailing behind him was a towel and a very irritated male. Makoto had no choice but to stop cleaning at this point in the adventure and help his boyfriend corner and finish drying the said puppy. Both smelling like wet dog and the apartment in more ruin than it had before they just both waited until Charlie was sound asleep belly up in their bed before they went about righting their living space. 

“That was just the first afternoon.”

“Yes Sousuke..it was and we have plenty more to go.”

“Yeah don’t remind me at this point. But…”

 

“But what?”

 

“We both smell like wet dog and cleaner. How about we take the time and have some adult conversations in the shower.”

The green eyed male enjoyed the sound of that, kisses turned more heated and touches no longer caressed as the desire rose. Clothing was shed and the water was running, the curtain was drawn but there was one small flaw. The door was not latched all the way, and upon hearing the sounds being made in the shower drew a curious pair of eyes that was now peeking over the bathtub watching. 

“Makoto…”

“Hmm?”

“The dog.”

“What?”

“Is watching.”

“So.”

“I can’t fuck you while the puppy is watching.” 

“Oh for Pete sake.”


	4. Bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puppy in a bath. That can't lead to anything but trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Long time no see. I had a lot of time on my hands this holiday season and I miss placed this file but, I found it! So I took it as a sign to update this bad boy!

No one knew how bath time was going to go. It was their first one but, Makoto was in high hopes that it would go smoothly. It was the least challenging of obstacles in his mind. House breaking him would be the hardest. The moment Charlie heard the running water he managed to practically go up and over the male's shoulder and landed squarely on the new couch. Causing dirty puppy prints to add the modern sleek decor. A stifled sigh left his lips as he furrowed his brows and proceeded to do his best to grab the frantic puppy. After the tracks had migrated off of the couch to the floor and across the room Makoto managed to grab a hold of the squirming puppy. Huffing from the unexpected effort he began making his way back to the bathroom and he would hope that Sasuke would have better luck washing him as he would in washing the living room. Once he stepped across the threshold a small whine echoed as Charlie was putting up his last line of defense. The well-known puppy dog eyes. It was a gamble that worked on the green eyed male but, the other picked Charlie up and went to put him in the bath.   
Sasuke wanted to get this done and over with so he could relax before he had to go to work the next day. He wanted time to take off the shoes, sit down and watch some tv. Though he didn’t expect Charlie to start to paddle above the water. He was paddling just like in the dog videos Makoto kept showing him. He thought it wasn’t real until it was happening right before his very eyes. Admitting that it was kind of cute even he could not stave off the smile he had growing on his face. After he placed him further into the water Carlie attempted to place all four paws on the sides of the bathtub. When Sasuke lifted him up and set him down again he did the same thing until he was turned sideways and he couldn’t reach the sides.   
Once Charlie was in the water he stood stock still and refused to move. That was before he realized that the spout that was spitting water was something that needed to be attacked. Even after he barked at it and attempted to bite the water, it just kept coming. The crystal clear water was slowly but surely turning a muted brown as the mud started to slip off. A faint cry from a vacuum cleaner tuned the male in that the mess out there was a little bit worse off than what it was when he left it.

“You made a mess didn’t you.”

He wasn’t answered as he assumed he wouldn’t be. Though the look of guilt that fled across the puppy's face was more than enough for him to see who the guilty party was. Shaking his head once more he pulled out the puppy shampoo he had cleverly hidden in their cabinet. Charlie would smell like strawberries and naturally he assumed he would be too. Once the water started to lather the soap Charlie decided that now was a time to start to shake. Vigorously. Sending the soap and water everywhere in the bathroom. The mirror, toilet, floor and Sasuke now were newly decorated with scented bubbles. After some time there was a shaking puppy wrapped up in a towel being carried by a not so pleased but, strawberry smelling male. 

“Your child is washed.”

“You are a mess.”

“Just take the puppy and keep him warm. I am going to shower and change.”

“Alright.”

It was difficult for Makoto to keep the humor from bleeding into his voice. The sight was quite funny to him. His partner's shirt was rumpled and in some spots soaked through as his hair looked like he just got out of bed. He didn’t want to see the state of the bathroom but, eventually, that would have to be tackled as well. Sitting down in one of their chairs he cooed down at the traumatized puppy. 

“You can curl up with me for a little bit before we spoil you with some good food.”

The shaking didn’t stop until long after the TV show started to play and nap time seemed to be a necessity. They both were not going to lie they enjoyed the silence even if it was for a little bit. Because they both knew as soon as the puppy was awake he would be ready to go once more. After the shows had run their course and the puppy had played them both to a standstill it was time for them all to eat. Sasuke was starving at this point and had ordered a pizza because he was in no mood to cook anything. He was done with the day and all he wanted was to do nothing and then sleep. Though once the door bell rang the little bundle of fluff shot out of Makoto's arms and decided the two adults needed protecting from the dangerous pizza delivery boy.

“Quiet down. He is delivering us food.” 

“Makoto hold him so I can pay the guy.” 

There was a mad scramble and a soft thud before the door was open and Makoto was holding the barking wiggling puppy. The poor guy must have thought something else was going on by the look on his face but they got their food nonetheless. After setting him down and walking the couch with their warm food, without tripping over the puppy. It was nice to share an unhealthy cheat meal and watched the puppy get curious about the food. 

“No, this is people food.”

“I'll go fed him Sasuke.”

Getting up off the couch he padded over to the new dog food bowl and pulled out some puppy chow. It took a while to entice the puppy to come check it out but, once Charlie started to eat his tail started to wag as if he had no idea what to do with himself. His little furry bottom was bouncing up and down with his tail just going a mile a minute. It was hard to see their life without this little bundle of energy. They had gotten into a routine and now it was time to get into a new one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your feedback is always welcome. Have a huge hug on me for the holiday season!


End file.
